hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Friday Night Smackdown Edpisode 8/19/11
Show opening= The show starts with the new World Champion Randy Orton. Orton:At SummerMania, i defeated Christian in the final battle, and now hes injured! Teddy Long:And now we will decide the next number one contender for Randy Orton and the World Championship, in a 30 man, over the TOP rope battle royale! Crowd Cheers Long: Also, we will have a friendly tag team match between Justin Gabriel & Zack Ryder vs Evan Bourne and an opponent of YOUR CHOICE! #Sin Cara #Kofi Kingston #Ezekiel Jackson Long:We will get the restults later because right now, Justin who is in the back will spin the Raw Roulette wheel to decide what kind of match they will face in! Gabriel spins the wheel and lands on Texas Tornado. Long:Get ready you two, you will have a big match to fight. Match #1 This next match is set for one fall and is for the Intercontinental Championship! - Cody enters the ring - Announcer:Introducting first, the defending intercontininetal Champion, Cody Rhodes! Announcer:And now the challenger. - Chris Jericho's music hits - King:Oh my god, Jericho is back! crowd: Standing ovation Crowd: Y-2-J! The match starts with Rhodes striking Jericho with knife edge chops and hiting several body slams. Rhodes attempts to hit Jericho with an Alabama Slam but Jericho counters into a roll-up pin Ref:1-2-kickout King:Can Jericho regain the IC title here or will he be like Zack Ryder and Jackson and fail? Rhodes remeasures Jericho and locks in a headlock. Jericho bounces off the ropes and throws Rhodes, Jericho then hits Rhodes with an Insiguri. Ref:1....2...Kickout. Jericho hits Rhodes with a Codebreaker. King:ITS OVER! Rhodes rolls out of the ring. Jericho tries to get out but the ref wont let him Ref:1...2...3...4...5...6....7....8....9...10 ring the bell Announcer:The winner of the match Chris Jericho! still your IC champion, Cody Rhodes! Match #2 Announcer:This next match is set for one fall and it is a submission match! - Chris Masters music hits - Cole: This is one of Master's last match here in WWE, his contract expried and he has one last shot at the US title at Destination Death Lawler:Come on he might win Cole:Vince has never lost a match since coming to WWE - a local athleate comes into the ring - The ref starts the match and Masters automaticly locks in the Masterlock Lawler: Oh my Masters has that locked in so tight, he is not messing around! Ref calls for the bell Announcer: Winner by knockout, Chris Masters! Match #3 This next match set for one fall is the 30 man over the top rope battle royal, the only way to win is for 29 men to be thrown over the top rope and both feet hitting hte floor, all men will start in the ring at the same time and will only end when every person is eliminated. Match starts with Tyson Kidd and JTG being eliminated right away King:That was fast Mark Henry shows dominance eliminating The Great Khali, Ezekiel Jackson and Abyss single handed. Cole:Oh my god the power of the worlds strongest man, if he wins this i dont know how Orton would defeat this giant. Sin Cara eliminates Jinder Mahal Sheamus eliminates Justin Gabriel and Evan Bourne Sheamous hits Henry with a Brouge Kick Henry stands up and leans on the ropes Sheamus attempts to eliminate Henry with a clothsline but is eliminated himself. King:Thanks for coming Sheamus Cole:It is down to 4. Mark Henry, Edge, Sin Cara and The Big Show Big Show is elminated by Mark Henry with a body Slam to the outside Cole:OMG the POWER the raw untammed power of Mark Henry Edge spears Mark Henry and Henry rolls to the outside of the ring Sin Cara attempts a hurricanrana on Edge but Edge cates him and throws him on the other side of the ropes. Crowd:Split between Cara and Edge Herny pulls them both down to the floor Announcer:The winner of the match, Mark Henry! Main event Justin Gabriel and Zack Ryder start off in the ring Bourne enters. Poll results Winner: Sin Cara! The match starts with Bourne and Cara unleashing an onslaught onto Gabriel and Ryder with high flying strikes. Cara hits Ryder with a Moonsault Sideslam to Ryder and goes for a pin Ref:1....2...Kickout Cole:I have no idea why Gabriel accepted this challenge, this would be a true slaughter if Ezekial Jackson was chosen, but no two high flyers are just dominating these two. Even goes for a diving cross body but Garbiel attacks with a missle drop kick to Bourne. Cara goes for a spear and Ryder counters into a Rough Ryder. King:This team has turned it around Gabriel hits a Backstabber to Bourne and he rolls out of the ring, Garbeil then whipsers to Ryder and Gabriel hits a suicide senton to Bourne. Ryder hits a Zack Attack to Cara and lays him out Justin hits Cara with a 450 Splash and goes for a pin 1......2.......3!!!!!! Announcer:The winners of the match Justin Gabriel and Zack Ryder!